Consequences
by Diligens
Summary: Actions have consequences, both intended and otherwise. What could happen as a consequence of Henry's actions of stealing the pugio dagger and luring Adam into his trap? This story follows "Secret's That Keep"
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place immediately after "Secrets That Keep." The letter mentioned in the beginning of this chapter is included in the bonus chapter of that short story.**

 **Summers are usually very busy times for me, but I will try to keep posting regularly.**

* * *

Henry was in a good mood. Not just any ordinary good mood - he was ecstatically happy.

"What put the pep in your step?" Abe grumbled. He was only on his first cup of coffee and it showed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was yesterday turning out better than feared, Adam being contained, Jo not having me committed after you blurted out that I'm immortal," Henry paused grinning at his son, "or this letter from your mother." He gently set down a yellowed envelope addressed to 'My dearest Abe' before helping himself to breakfast.

"What's this? For me? When did Mom write this?" Abe, fully awake now, dug out his glasses and read the letter twice before noticing his father smiling at him. "Thanks Pops." Abe cleared his throat, struggling with some powerful emotion before giving Henry a hug.

"You're welcome," the hug surprised Henry, but pleased him as well. "I found it in one of mother's trunks. She wrote it the day your adoption was made final, shortly before we moved back to England..." Henry's voice drifted away. Moving was rough on infants normally, but Abigail needed to be closer to her family. "You screamed all the way across the English channel," Henry gave Abe a mischievous grin.

"I've always thought the sea looked better from a distance." Abe retorted, his normal morning self again. He peered closer at Henry's face, "What'd you do to your beard?"

"Nothing. What is it?"

"Your beard is starting to grey."

Henry got up and looked in the mirror. Sure enough his beard was noticeably starting to grey. His first thought was where was this when Abigail needed it? His second made him weak in the knees. "Am I ageing?" He didn't really look any older. He didn't feel any older. Henry quickly washed his face. The grey remained.

"Was Adam right?" Abe peered over his shoulder. "Did getting shot by your pistol make you mortal?" Abe's face looked grief stricken, as if he'd just found out that his best friend had cancer with only months to live.

The smile that had almost broken out on Henry's face died before reaching his lips. "I have always wanted to be mortal Abe. I don't want to live forever. I'll take extra care from now on. I still plan on outliving you."

Abe grunted, "You'd better! I'd rather never repeat my last trip to the river, but to stand there and never see you would be more than I could bear." Abe gathered the breakfast things and began to clean up. "I got used to you being immortal. You would always remember me and it would be like a piece of me would be immortal too."

Henry was silent. Remembering the people he had lost forever often brought him pain. There were some days when he feared he couldn't face making those deep kinds of relationships again. "I lose a piece of myself every time I lose someone I love," Henry whispered, "and I'm afraid of losing myself entirely some day." He pulled Abigail's letter closer, lightly tracing his fingers over her lines.

"We both miss her." Abe stood next to Henry, drying his hands.

"Yes, but when you are gone I will miss her alone." For Henry this had become an old and familiar pain.

"I know Pops." Abe rested a hand on Henry's shoulder. "But I think your friends will help you - if you let them."

Henry tried to smile for his son's benefit, but the effort was too much. Instead the ghost of the previous day's fears haunted his eyes. Jo had been willing to offer comfort, but remained somewhat reserved in sharp contrast to her usual relaxed manner. After her shock began to wear off, she quickly left with murmured apologies that there was something she needed to do. It was allot to digest and he wasn't surprised or alarmed by her behavior. She was far too honest to pretend belief just so she could flee, but revealing his secret was still stressful and he didn't relish the thought of telling anyone else.

"She'll be back Pops, you'll see. It'll turn out for the best. I'm sure." Abe was a positive sort of person by nature. Of course he would believe in Jo.

This time Henry did smile. "What would I do without you Abraham?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Abe retorted, heading back to the dishes. By the time Henry finished getting ready for work Abe was already preparing the shop for the day.

"Take care, Pops." Abe called out as Henry left. It was only after his father faded from sight that he allowed his worry to show.

"Dear God keep him safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who wondered just how Jo took the news of Henry's immortality. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think... Thanks everyone who favorited/followed this story.**

 **I'm supposed to say at some point that these characters don't belong to me... yada, yada, yada - however if the owners can't find a network to air the show can I claim them as orphans and call them my own?**

* * *

What was she going to do? Jo couldn't even think. Some guy Henry called Adam shot and killed Henry, causing Henry to ... reincarnate? No, be reborn? Her brain just stuttered, until she recalled Henry took the pugio, it was the reason she followed him after all - to get the pugio back before it was missed. The pugio, now covered with Henry's prints, last recorded location Henry's lab, checked out of evidence by Henry's assistant. The pugio murders was still an active case, the pugio the all-important motive clue - and Henry gave it to his murderer. Where was it now? She had rushed from Henry's place back to that subway tunnel, but the place was crawling with transit cops and others from the local precinct. She didn't recognize anyone and didn't hang around to be recognized. She did see them bring up an evidence bag with something long in it. The pugio Henry gave to Adam? Where was Adam? _Who_ was Adam?

Jo didn't go back to Abe's Antiques; she couldn't face Henry. She couldn't protect him from his own folly. Why hadn't he come to her in the first place? Why hadn't he confided this to her - at least some of it - back when she could have done something? What was it about Adam that short circuited his ability to think rationally? She was so frustrated she couldn't sleep, couldn't think clearly.

Henry was immortal. He could be killed; he just didn't stay dead. She couldn't wrap her mind around that. It wasn't real. Dead people stayed dead. Sean was dead. What was Henry?

Jo shook her head and spent the night walking.

* * *

"Heads up Jo, the shit hit the proverbial fan last night," Mike Hanson paused, peering into his partner's face, "Hey are you alright?" the news forgotten in his concern for Jo.

"Sleepless night," Jo evaded, unwilling to lie to her partner. The situation did give her a better appreciation for Henry's reluctance to share his secret, but she was still mad at him over Adam.

"You look like hell." Mike had issues with compassion. "Normally I'd be all ears and sympathy," that got him a look, "but you need to pull yourself together. IA's here. The pugio was found in an abandoned subway tunnel with Henry's finger prints all over it. No one's seen Lt. Reese yet today and Lucas is in the hot seat. Watch yourself." Mike rushed.

Jo stopped in her tracks. Internal Affairs had the pugio? That blasted pugio. "Damnit Henry!" She hissed.

"Yeah, but keep your cool. You're to stay at your desk until IA questions you." Mike was cautiously looking around as he spoke. It was only then Jo realized she was the center of everyone's attention. No one looked friendly. Jo sat down, then thinking better of it she went to the ladies room and looked in the mirror. Mike was right she was a mess. How had her uncle phrased it? "You look like the 4th day of a 3 day pass." Her eyes were blood shot, makeup smudged, hair frizzy and windblown. She washed her face, combed her fingers through her hair, and thanked God that she had at least showered and brushed her teeth that morning and put on clean clothes. Satisfied, or at least as satisfied as she could be, Jo left the restroom and returned to her desk ignoring all the stares.

Jo knew what the silent treatment was about. They thought she might be a bad cop and NYPD didn't need any more of those. Word had likely gotten out that Henry had Lucas check out the pugio and then walked off with it. Henry was her partner. Her friend. Heck, there was some kind of pool going on when (and where) Henry would finally ask her out. She wasn't supposed to know about it. Mike had $50 riding on Henry asking her at a crime scene. Jo could actually see Henry doing that. Time of death, approximately 7:30am; cause of death, asphyxiation; Jo, would you like to go out and get a beer after work?

Where was her head? Jo shook her head and caught herself about to rub her eyes. She pulled her hair back and used a spare hair tie to keep it out of her face. She then shuffled papers around her desk for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes.

"Jo, how are you doing?" Henry's voice scraped her nerves. She could feel every eye turn to glare at them and cringed.

"Please go Henry. I'll talk to you later if I can." She avoided looking at him.

"What's wrong Jo? Is it about last night?" At least he had the decency to keep his voice down.

"Later Henry." She really didn't want to be having any conversations with him right now, especially right now.

Mike came over. "She asked you to go doc."

Henry stared at him and then looked around. "I see," he said, then turned back to Jo. "I'll be in the lab if you need me." He paused a moment more and then, mercifully, left. Jo released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and almost jumped when she finally heard her name called.

"Martinez get in here." It was the IA officer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Got done with this early and decided to post it today. Happy reading!**

* * *

By the time Henry finally reached the lab he had received enough hostile looks and even a harsh bump or two to make it very clear something was wrong. It was the pugio, of course. His mind had been so fixed on Adam that he had forgotten to go back and get it. He hadn't really been thinking at all. Henry had the grace at least to be troubled by that. When he saw Lucas cleaning out his desk that troubled feeling grew into alarm.

"Lucas! What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning out my desk, Dr. Morgan. Jo warned me that I'd be fired if I helped you, but I knew you needed my help. How could I refuse a friend?"

Henry was speechless. He stood next to Lucas' desk and fumbled for words; at the very least Lucas deserved an apology. "I'm sorry Lucas," he managed at last and left it at that.

"Don't worry about me Dr. Morgan. I'll manage. Did you get your man at least?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I assumed your stalker was back. Several days back someone called your office and I took it. He sounded creepy. I didn't want to worry you, so I kept it to myself."

"He was very good at instilling terror," Henry admitted, "but he's been dealt with."

"Not dead?" Lucas looked alarmed, or perhaps shocked.

"I never could willingly kill. No he's ... contained."

Henry wasn't comfortable discussing the matter so Lucas changed the subject. "I'm opening a brew pub with some friends. It'll give me something to do while Internal Affairs conducts their investigation." He handed Henry a business card. "I'd be honored if you'd drop by sometime."

Henry took the card and offered his hand, "I'm proud of you Lucas."

Lucas smiled as he shook hands, "Just one thing Doc, the next time you're in trouble, please don't hesitate to ask for help. You have more friends than you think." Without waiting for an answer, Lucas took his things and left.

A much sadder Henry stepped into his office. His desk was just as he had left it - overflowing with paperwork. With a sigh he sat down and began organizing and completing the mind numbing forms. By the time Mike Hanson came down the desk was half cleared again.

"What's going on between you and Jo?" Mike snapped without preamble, "and don't tell me 'nothing', because it's obviously not."

"I'm afraid I gave her a nasty shock," which was true, "I was going to apologize this morning, but she's not ready for that I guess."

"What did you do?" Mike insisted, leaning over Henry's desk.

Henry leaned back in his chair, restoring the distance between them and grimacing when he realized it looked like a retreat. "I'm very sorry Detective Hanson, but I'm not at liberty to say. It's a very personal matter and if Jo wants you to know she'll tell you herself."

"If you've hurt her..." Mike growled.

"I would never," Henry snapped.

Mike stuck a finger in his face, "But you did when you took the pugio! That was _her_ case, and you did your level best to sink it. Why doc? Why'd you try to wreck her case? Why couldn't you just trust her?"

Henry appeared to shrink before Mike's assault, avoiding his eyes and nervously picking at the hem of his lab coat. Henry suddenly felt like a weary old man. Mike's eyes narrowed as he noticed the grey in Henry's beard. Looking confused, Mike dropped his hand and straightened. "You have a funny way of treating your friends."

Henry reacted as if he had been slapped. "I was trying to protect her!" he shouted, then abruptly snapped his mouth shut and fell silent, shocked by how close he came to blurting the whole thing out.

"Protect her from _what_?" Mike pressed, never one to give up an advantage.

Henry stared right back, weighing options. Mike leaned forward over the desk, his face just inches from Henry's, "From _what_ doctor?"

"He would have killed her; he had threatened to kill anyone who got in his way."

" _Who_?" Mike snarled, not giving an inch.

"I never learned his name - not his real one at any rate. He was there at Zander's murder scene."

Mike abruptly sat back on his heels, "So that's why you flipped out." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets and paced. "Anything else?" he said after a moment.

"Nothing that I am at liberty to discuss." Henry rubbed his face feeling a headache coming on. "If you don't mind..." Henry began gently and waited for Mike to stop pacing. "I really have to get back to work."

"Oh," Mike looked sheepish now that his temper had faded. "I'll let you get back to it then." he said while heading for the door where he paused again, watching Henry lean over his papers. "You know doc." Mike paused, considering his words. "She really cares about you. I'd wager she's more hurt by your lack of trust than anything you said to her last night."

"What do you know about last night?" Henry snapped, feeling the old paranoia coming back.

Mike held up his hands, "Nothing, other than her reaction this morning." Mike stood in the doorway, hoping Henry would elaborate. Henry just glared at him until the detective took the hint and left.

Henry rubbed his face and for the first time in months seriously considered running away again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo was _tired_ , and it didn't help that she had lost all track of time, but this was the third time the interrogator had repeated this line of questioning. The phrasing was slightly different, but it was the same question. "Why do you want to know about Henry's stalker? He was shot ages ago and that case closed."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that the case was closed so quickly?" he pressed, evading her question again.

Jo had to think about it. "None of it made any sense." she admitted, then ran her fingers through her hair again, trying to push back a headache. Her hair tie fell out and Jo sighed in frustration as a strand brushed her cheek bringing with it the memory of Henry's sobs the night before. _Henry's immortal_ , her brain threatened to gibber at her again. "It doesn't make any sense," she almost snarled, temporarily forgetting the question.

"What doesn't make sense?" The interrogator had been very careful not to move or draw any attention to himself, yet his very care snapped Jo out of her funk and her eyes glared into his.

"Everything," she stated flatly. "Henry's behavior during the pugio case. It was almost as if he was afraid of something - or someone." She paused, finally seeing the connection between the two lines of questions. "You think that the stalker wasn't the guy Henry shot. You think he's back..." her voice faded. "Could he be the murderer?" Jo's eyes narrowed remembering Henry's reaction to Lucas' revelation that the cases were connected. For someone who had always taken such pride in his assistant's discoveries, Henry was uncharacteristically disappointed. Going so far as to disparage Lucas' findings: _'What have you noticed that_ I _was unable to see?_ ' But once Lucas pointed out the similar bruising patterns it was so obvious even Jo could see it. Henry _had_ to have noticed the pattern before. Something about Zander's body had him spooked.

Jo turned back to the interrogator, "If I knew anything I would tell you." and she very pointedly didn't think about Henry's confession.

"All right," the investigator said after a moment, obviously not fooled. "You can go." He closed up his files and stood watching Jo collect her hair tie from the floor. "For now." He amended. "And don't discuss any of this with Dr. Morgan."

Jo paused. "Of course not."

"Not even the pugio case."

"That goes without saying," she snapped and stormed out of interrogation. 

Mike was just stepping off the elevator as she snatched her purse from her desk. "Come on Hanson," she growled. "You're driving."

"Where too?" asked Mike as he held the elevator doors open for her.

"To see Mr. Griffin." She was determined to get answers, and equally determined to avoid Henry.

Aubrey Griffin had been arrested for his role in the pugio theft. Being wheelchair bound, not to mention extremely frail, he had been taken to the medical wing of the jail. Jo had found out in the course of her paper shuffling that morning that his lawyer had already got him sprung.

"You think he knows what's going on with Henry?" Mike fished.

Jo looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Her hair blocked her vision. "Actually take me to my place first," she evaded. "I need to freshen up."

* * *

Mr. Griffin's man escorted them into the study. "I see you're back," Griffin stated simply. If his experiences of the past two days had discomforted him at all there was no sign of it.

"Why did you give my partner the pugio?" Jo took a seat while keeping her eye's firmly fixed on the old historian.

Griffin smiled, "He didn't tell you, I wonder why?" He positioned his chair directly in front of her, then leaned forward studying her closely. "I will gladly tell you detective if you do me an equal favor."

"What favor?" No matter how badly Jo wanted to know, she had learned to be extremely cautious when it came to favors.

"Nothing illegal, I assure you. I'm looking for someone." At Jo's cautious nod, he turned his chair and fetched an old notebook. "I showed this to your friend after he asked me why I had taken the dagger." Mike stood behind Jo and looked over her shoulder as she took the book from Griffin. "This is one of Mengele's notebooks, detailing the tortures of one inmate in particular. One who, no matter what they did to him ... no matter how many times they killed him, would always come back after being re-born in a nearby river." Shocked, Jo dropped the book. It landed face down and she quickly bent over to pick it up, but not before Griffin saw her face.

"Come on sir. You can't expect us to believe something like that?" Mike snapped.

Griffin said nothing, simply watched Jo as she turned the book over and carefully inspected the sketches. They were mainly diagrams with notes in German. They could have been of anyone, until someone with a fair amount of artistic skill had sketched the prisoner. Jo breathed a sigh of relief once she realized it wasn't Henry and Griffin's eyes narrowed. "So you _do_ know," he stated simply. Jo's face froze. She doubted very much that Henry would reveal his secret to this man. She didn't want to reveal any more.

"This is the man you want us to find," she said instead. Griffin just nodded. "What is his relationship to the pugio?" This, then, must be Adam. Henry's stalker.

"It was what made him immortal, and he has killed to get it back."

The sound of gunshots echoing down an empty subway tunnel haunted Jo, and Henry's voice: ' _I never told Abigail. I died in her arms. When Adam shot me today, I thought for sure you would be finding out the same way. That was his intention. I couldn't endure that._ '

Jo shrugged off the memory and brought her attention back to the present with some effort. "Why would he want something so desperately?" Then her eyes narrowed as she remembered a different scene; Henry standing behind the door to this very room, preparing to stab her with Adam's dagger. "Henry thought this man was coming here for this dagger. Did he believe your story?" Of course he did, but Jo needed to be sure. Griffin didn't answer that question either, just watched Jo. "Why try to kill an immortal?" She mused almost to herself, "If all you wanted was to prove a theory, wouldn't shooting him prove the point just as well? And with considerably less personal risk?" Though Henry probably didn't think about risk in the same way others did.

Griffin's eyes simply twinkled, "It wasn't my suggestion. Interesting though, isn't it?" A sly grin gave him a slightly roguish look.

I'll say," Jo whispered, eyes losing focus. A moment later she snapped back into the present with a haunted look. "We'll look for your guy. Mind if we have a copy of this?" she tapped the sketch.

"Be my guest." Griffin called for his assistant and had him copy the page, minus the German commentary, and handed the censored copy over with a flourish and a smile. "Good luck detectives." He didn't say anything more, nor did Jo want to hear it. Suddenly she couldn't get out of the place fast enough. 

"Let's go see Abe," she told Mike once they reached the car. "Maybe he can explain a few things."

"You don't actually believe that nut job, do you? You don't actually believe Henry did either, right? I mean, that's a bona fide loony bin kind of story. He's just trying to make us believe he's crazy so his lawyer can cop a plea." Jo was studiously silent. "Jo. Jo talk to me. What's going on between you two?" Jo put her hand over her mouth and continued staring out the windshield. "Jo. Please, at least tell me you'll be alright."

"I'm alright." She said at last, sounding anything but. "Just drop me off at Abe's. I'll make my own way back to the station." Jo turned away from Mike and refused to say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

The IA officer had come for him shortly after Mike Hanson left. He had grilled Henry at length on his stalker, the pugio, Lucas' actions in securing the dagger for him, and Henry's relationship with Jo. He was fishing and Henry knew he wasn't satisfied with his answers. He told the truth whenever possible, avoided lying as much as possible, and wished mightily that his face hadn't been such an open book, and that he had better skill at telling believable lies. He did make it clear that Lucas was simply doing his job and had no idea what he intended to do with the dagger. An admission which led to questions regarding the dagger and just what he intended with it. Henry lied, claiming he had questions of a technical nature and was taking it to another specialist for a second opinion. The investigator didn't believe him, but they had nothing to hold him on either as he had handled the knife at Griffin's place, before Jo took it as evidence, and he had every right to get a second opinion. The worst they could accuse him of was not going through proper procedures in obtaining permission to take evidence off-site, but that meant paperwork and lost time, and they had seen the state of his desk. Probably in great detail before he arrived that morning. They finally let him go, officially suspending him pending the result of the investigation. He was warned to not discuss the investigation or the pugio case with anyone - and further that he was not to leave the city. 

Henry entered the apartment he shared with Abe through the back entrance and sighed heavily as he removed his coat and scarf. Life was simply getting too complicated. He was getting too old for this. He listened at the door leading to the shop, wanting to make sure Abe hadn't heard him come in. The last thing he needed was to worry Abe. He almost walked away when he heard Abe speaking to someone, until he heard what they were speaking about.

"Do you recognize this sketch?" It was Jo.

"That's Adam. He came into the shop once, before I found out who he was. Where did you get that?" Henry couldn't hear her answer, but she must have asked about Adam's theory because Abe began explaining it to her, adding, "At first we thought it was bunk - but now I'm not so sure. He seems to be ageing."

"Ageing?"

Henry opened the door. "Hello detective." Then to Abe, "I decided to come home early." He stood by the door, uncertain what to do now. It was an impulse, really, that made him step through the door. Better to show himself than eavesdrop on anything Abe might not want him to know. Abe knew him too well.

It was the first time that day Jo had looked at him. Her mouth compressed into a flat line and the skin around her eyes tightened. Was she angry with him? Then her eyes focused on the grey in his beard. Not that there had been much, mind you, except that in all his 200+ years he'd never had a single natural grey hair. Her staring made him self-conscious in ways that Abe's gawking that morning couldn't. Henry rubbed his chin, "Now I wish I'd shaved." He tried to smile, to make a joke of it, but he caught a flash of pain in Abe's eyes and couldn't. Jo crossed the room, stopping in front of him and pulled his hand down. His fingers curled around hers almost by reflex and he stilled them.

Jo searched his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "You could have told me about Adam," she said at last.

"I tried..." His desperation made it difficult for him to speak. "At the museum," he added in a stronger voice.

Jo looked down, "When you said you believed the lore of the dagger." She looked at their hands and pulled hers free as if just aware of the touch. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She looked him in the eye, "but you were doing your best to sabotage my case."

It wasn't much of an apology, but it was more than he deserved at the moment. "I really was trying to protect you. Adam is extremely dangerous." He realized, in the same moment her eyes blazed with anger, just how much modern women despised that kind of protection.

"If you really had wanted to protect me you would have told me the truth - that your stalker was back, that he murdered Zander, and that he put pressure on you to get his dagger back. Just what did he threaten you with anyway that so completely fried your ability to think rationally?"

Henry just looked at her, "I thought I was being rational at the time." He hadn't examined his motives very closely, too afraid of what a closer examination would reveal.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?"

"I'm sorry detective." Henry took a deep breath, "Adam was there, when we found Zander. After you left me alone he revealed himself to me and threatened to kill anyone who got between him and his dagger." Adam had threatened to kill her, not in so many words, but with a simple look - which in its own way was far more terrifying.

"I see." She said, leaving no doubt in Henry's mind that she actually did. "Adam believes that the weapon that originally killed you the first time could actually kill you again."

"Yes."

"What killed you the first time?"

"A pistol," Abe spoke up for the first time. "Adam stole it from our safe while I was out having lunch. Henry brought it back from the hospital."

"The hospital?" Jo's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you tell me everything?"

So Henry did, beginning with his phone call to Adam after he got the pugio and arranging a meeting at the abandoned subway tunnel. Giving him the pugio and pretending to walk away. He wasn't sure what he thought Adam would do, his concern for Jo overriding every other rational thought. Jo had become his Achilles heel, the realization of just how faulty his thinking had been terrified him. When he finished, Jo was silent for a long time. She asked Abe to see the pistol, then paced the shop floor while Abe went to fetch it. Pointedly ignoring him, or lost in thought, Henry wasn't sure.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her at last.

"Seeing I'm not supposed to be speaking with you about this maybe it's best if you don't know."

"Fair enough," he said.

Abe brought up the pistol. Jo put on gloves and asked for a plastic bag. "I'll bring this back later," she promised, then left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay - and I anticipate another delay next week, but after the 11th my last project for this job will be completed and I will be done, done, done with this job. I plan on celebrating with good Irish music and an excellent beer. I was introduced to Strongbow Gold last weekend - fantastic. Guess which beer Lucas' business partner was drinking when they met.**

 **Lucas is back! I've missed him...**

* * *

Henry recognized the place as soon as he stepped foot in it. The floor to ceiling shelves, of course, were long gone and the neighborhood had changed considerably in the intervening years, but there was no mistaking that gilt mirror behind the bar.

"What an amazing place you have here Lucas." Abe spun around, taking in the salmon colored brick, the dark wood - mahogany perhaps - and wide plank flooring. The old ornate molding was still intact, as was the original tin ceiling.

"I'm impressed." Henry seconded Abe's opinion, eyeing a particular window where on a drunken dare he had etched his mark. It was still there after all these years.

"Yeah, this place has some real history," Lucas came over and fingered the initials. "Same as yours," he smiled. "According to local legend there used to be a speakeasy in the basement somewhere. The fake wall they put up to hide it has been removed, but no one's been able to find the entrance to the tunnels the smugglers had used to stock the place."

Abe came over and looked at the deeply engraved conjoined HM on the sill. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his father, recognizing the mark. Half of Henry's mouth raised in an awkward smile. "What can I say about the recklessness of a misspent youth?"

"What?" Lucas was completely confused.

"Er..." Henry was too embarrassed to think of anything to say.

"Don't mind Henry," Abe winked. "He used to carve up anything he could stick a penknife in. Whenever I see markings like this I always tease him about it." he finished with a wicked grin. It was the truth too.

Henry sighed and Lucas gave him an amazed look, "Dr. Morgan carving up window sills? I have a hard time picturing it."

Henry wondered over to the bar, leaving the two gossiping about his childhood - carefully edited of course. There was a stunningly beautiful Asian woman tending bar, but not very many patrons as it was early yet. Henry ordered lunch than sat in a nearby corner booth. Abe joined him as the food arrived and Lucas turned to his other guests.

"You know," Abe said between bites, "that's one very smart young man."

Henry watched Lucas escort new guests to a table, taking their drink orders and sending a waitress over with lunch menus. The place was beginning to fill up. "I'm very proud of him." Henry confessed.

A new bartender arrived with hasty apologies for being late. The Asian woman smiled, whispered a few words while finishing up her last order. Then gave a low whistle and reached for something below the bar. It was only then that Henry realized she was blind. A seeing eye dog escorted her over to their corner. "Is this table taken?" she asked. Henry could hear the fatigue in her voice, though none showed on her face.

"Just two harmless old men, friends of Lucas, who would love to meet his new partner. You can have my seat." Henry scooted over, taking the corner seat. "My name is Henry, Abe is to my left."

"Howdy," Abe said simply. "Pleased to meet you." She bowed before sitting and directed her dog to lie under the table. "The pleasure is mine. I'm Cathy. My sister is actually the partner, but she won't be free until later. She works in the Emergency Room."

Henry smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you and a treat to watch you tend the bar."

Cathy blushed, "I was a bartender before the accident. Lucas helped me label everything last night so that no matter who stocks the bar I will always be able to fill in. As my sister says, you are only as limited as you allow yourself to believe."

Just then another woman walked in from the kitchen, whispered a question to the bartender who pointed in their direction.

"Cathy," she kissed her sister on the cheek before pulling over a chair and sitting, "I've only got a half hour lunch today. Cook will bring out sandwiches in a bit." She looked at Henry and Abe, "Who are your companions?"

"These two old men are friends of Lucas'. Henry and Abe. This is my sister, Rose."

Henry almost laughed at Cathy's clever request. "I have never been carded so artfully before."

Cathy raised a delicate eyebrow, "You sound too young to be old." Rose only smiled.

"I am 35." That he had been 35 for 201 years he didn't say.

"That's not that old!" Cathy exclaimed.

"It is when you celebrate it more than once." Abe muttered sotto voce. Henry shot him a look, one Abe had known only too well from his youth. It still effected him the same way. Abe looked down at his plate and pretended an all absorbing interest in his lunch. Rose saw everything but said nothing, just propped her elbows on the table, laced her fingers together under her chin and watched.

Henry turned to Rose, "Your sister says that you and Lucas are partners," Rose only raised an eyebrow and smiled. "How did you two meet?" Henry asked.

"Over comic books and Irish beer," her smile broadened.

"Oh? You enjoy comic books as well?"

"Yes." Now her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I never understood Lucas' fascination for those picture books." Henry fished.

"You don't?" Rose chuckled.

Cathy sighed, "Yes, it is mystifying how grown children carry on about their picture books," but the smile she gave in her sister's direction was teasing. Conversation ceased as the sisters' lunch arrived and they ate in silence, Cathy savoring every morsel, and Rose in some haste.

Henry took the moment to scan the room again and noticed several familiar faces from the precinct. They greeted Lucas warmly, praising the pub and food and promised to return after their shift to sample the bar. One, Officer Greely, noticed Henry in the corner and came over.

"Well, look who the rats dragged in," he sneered.

"Hello officer." Henry replied, refusing to rise to the bait. Greely had been one of the officers who had bumped him in the hall earlier that morning.

"Greely, let him be." It was the Lieutenant. She stood behind the officer, drink in hand. "Go back to your friends; don't make a scene on Lucas' first day."

Greely looked apologetically at the Lieutenant, murmured a "yes sir," and returned to his table.

"Please don't mind him. He's a good officer who cares deeply for his friends."

"I understand," Henry paused, "Lieutenant, it was never my intention to hurt Jo or her case."

"No Henry?" Lt. Reece raised an eyebrow, "Just what was your intention? Or did you not think that far ahead?"

Henry couldn't hold her gaze and stared at his empty plate instead.

"That's what I thought. I heard that your stalker was back - or rather that he never left. Why didn't you tell us? We trusted you, why couldn't you do the same for us?"

Henry couldn't raise his eyes. "I'm very sorry Lieutenant. I was just afraid of what might happen..." his voice gave out on him and Henry fell silent.

"I see." Lt. Reece set her drink down and brought over another chair. "Do you know what did happen?"

Henry just shook his head, not even raising his eyes.

"Transit cops found the pugio in an abandoned subway tunnel after several reports of gunshots. It's a very distinctive weapon and it didn't take them very long to figure out where it came from. Your finger prints helped. They contacted IA, who contacted me and spent the entire morning discussing you, your record, your unorthodox methods, and your behavior since the pugio was found. After questioning Lucas they included questions regarding your stalker and how I handle my department and personnel." She raised her glass. "It was excruciating." She downed the last of her drink and grimaced. "So, pardon me if I think you owe us an answer. Why can't you trust us?"

"He murdered Abigail and he threatened to kill Jo. I couldn't face that. I am sorry. I didn't know what else to do." If he hadn't been trapped in the corner seat Henry would have fled, instead he raised his eyes and implored Lt. Reece for mercy. Her eyes were steel as she studied him, seeing much more than just his face.

"You love her very much, don't you?" She sighed, not expecting an answer. "She's going to be pissed when she finds out."

"She was." Henry winced.

Reece laughed. "I bet." She stood up. "I should go. IA suggested I take the day off." She closed her mouth abruptly, then said, "It's been a stressful day. I should finish this at home," she picked up her glass, "but this conversation isn't over." The look she speared him with was completely sober - and sobering, but Henry didn't think he would ever have satisfactory answers for her. Jo had figured much of his secret out on her own. Lt. Reece didn't know him as well, and he wanted to keep it that way.

As if she could read his thoughts Reece snorted, then said icily, "Good day Dr. Morgan," and left Henry sadly examining his empty plate.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll be out of town for most of this week. I wanted to give you something before I go, especially as the next chapter is going to take awhile. If you hate cliffhangers, please complain loudly in the comment section. ;)**

* * *

Jo was able to pull Adam's prints from the trigger of Henry's revolver. Now what to do with them? It wasn't enough to simply have them; she had to be able to show the courts where she got them from and how she came by it. Under the circumstances that wasn't possible, but maybe it wouldn't be necessary. She dug through the records of both of the pugio murder scenes and found partials that matched Adam's print and had Mike run them. His results surprised her.

"He was what?"

"He's the shrink Henry was ordered to see after he shot his stalker - well we thought he was his stalker at the time. How'd he manage to get hired I don't know. His prints also match partials found at other murder scenes - and get this, he's got a sheet for public nudity. Seems our shrink likes to go skinny dipping." Mike was thoughtful a moment, "You don't think there's something to this immortality thing, do you? That book's got to be a forgery, right?" Mike didn't sound as certain as he had back at Griffin's place.

"I think he's a murder suspect, and I think he could be Henry's stalker. The rest is irrelevant right now."

Mike nodded, then handed her an address. "That's the hospital where he's at right now. Some kind of brain aneurism. The tech, Dinah recognized the sketch Griffin gave us. The IA guys had her pouring over subway tapes all morning and she saw this guy collapse." Mike looked at Jo. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"

"Yes, for your own good," or her own, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Ok." Mike said, not liking it but unable to argue. "Let's go. Maybe this guy had something on him that will make sense of this case."

Jo doubted that very much.

* * *

Adam's room was filled with hospital staff performing some kind of emergency procedure. The only thing Jo understood was that some of the monitors he was hooked up to were beeping stridently.

"Ok," the one in charge said, "call it. Time of death 2:45pm." He then ordered a nurse to unhook life support.

"No!" Jo shouted, but too late, the nurse flicked a switch and Adam disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well." Mike spoke at her shoulder, "I'm a believer."

Jo hadn't realized until just that moment that she was too.


	8. Chapter 8

"I really didn't appreciate that." The voice Henry had never wanted to hear again spoke from the phone. "I'll have to return the favor at some point."

"Haven't you done enough?" Henry demanded, struggling to keep his tone and body language neutral and his voice down. Abe watched him from his seat at the chessboard.

"Of course not, I've just started and you haven't learned your lesson yet."

"What lesson would that be?" Henry snapped.

"All in due time, _discipulus meus_ , all in due time."

"I am not your student." Henry took a careful breath, thinking of Abe.

"Of course you are. I'll be gone for a while, but I didn't want you to think I was leaving for good. Jo should be there soon. Give her a hug and kiss for me."

"Look here! Leave her out of this!" Henry exploded. Adam laughed and hung up.

Abe's face turned white as a sheet. "That's Adam isn't it? Henry, don't lie to me." He stood abruptly, then collapsed as his ankle twisted underneath him. Henry dropped the phone and rushed to his son's side. "I'm alright, I'm alright." Abe snapped, not very convincingly. He let Henry check his ankle, grimacing as his prodding fingers poked a tender area. "It's just a turned ankle, that's all." Abe insisted, before prodding Henry about the phone call. "Tell me everything."

"Yes, that was Adam. He just wanted to make sure that I knew that he was going to watch me for a while."

"That wasn't all," Abe pointed out.

"I don't think he approves of my relationship with Jo. That and he likes to poke every vulnerability he can find." Henry shook his head. "It doesn't look broken, but I think you should have it x-rayed just to be sure."

Abe ignored him, "He doesn't care about mere mortals Pops. It's you he's trying to hurt - to kill, just to see if it's possible. If you can die and stay dead, then he'll know he can die too." Abe's voice was strained.

"Maybe," Henry agreed, sitting back on his heels. "Or maybe he's bored out of his mind with tormenting normal people and thinks tormenting me might be more entertaining." That he suspected Adam was attempting to recreate him into his own image he didn't dare say out loud. Instead Henry just helped Abe back into his seat.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Jo and Mike Hanson.

"Adam's gone," she gasped, "I tried calling, but the line was busy."

"It was Adam," Abe volunteered, still a little pale.

Jo watched Henry's face. It was obvious that he was stressed out by whatever Adam said, but there was something more. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"He's watching us," Henry said, "and told me to give you a hug and a kiss from him. He knew you were close."

Jo and Mike stepped out of the store and melted into the shadows. As much as Henry wanted to go with them he didn't dare leave Abe in his condition.

"We should move Pops," Abe spoke as Henry fetched an ace bandage and wrapped his ankle. "Maybe Mom was right. Some place in the country where there are fewer people." Abe reached for his arm. "Please Pops; I can't bear the thought of that man killing you."

"Hush, Abraham. That's not his goal yet. Please don't dwell on it." What Henry didn't say was that every one of Adam's victims that passed through his morgue had been brutally tortured first. When Henry finished with Abe's foot, he peered out the shop window, straining to catch a glimpse of Jo. She would be the one Adam would go after now. This was the torture stage of Adam's game.

"Moving to the country wouldn't slow him down," Henry continued, keeping his tone as soothing as possible. "He'd just hurt Jo and then come after us," he turned his attention back to Abe. "Divide and conquer, remember? So we should stand fast and cling to those we treasure dearly. The very last thing we should do is run."

"I agree," Jo spoke up from the door leading to the rear entrance. "Did you leave your back door open?" she asked Abe.

"No, it's always locked."

"Did you ever figure out how he got that pistol from your safe?"

"No," Abe said. Then, "I'm calling a lock smith."

Jo waited for Mike to finish his sweep of the upstairs.

"All clear." He called from the top of the stairs. "It's not as easy to peer in up here." Mike explained to the Morgans before turning to Jo. "Lieu called back. Someone will be over to take our statements regarding Adam. She'll send someone to watch Henry, but in the meantime she wants us to stay put."

"I really don't need a babysitter." Henry protested as he and Jo helped Abe up the stairs, he would have said more but Jo shot him a look. He shut his mouth, there was no point arguing with her.

"Don't complain," the old man scolded as they all helped him into his favorite chair. Henry pulled over a footstool for Abe's feet. "And don't fuss over me," Abe swatted Henry's arm as he tried to plump Abe's pillow next. "You'll just make me cranky. Shoo. Go talk detective stuff elsewhere." Abe put on his best crotchety old man glare. Henry swallowed a sigh and turned to his companions instead. He caught a look of quiet amusement on Mike's face while Jo seemed worried.

"Let's wait in the kitchen, shall we?

It didn't take the officers long to show up. A young patrolman Henry didn't know who remained outside and the same IA Investigator who had quizzed him just that morning. He could feel the muscles in his face tighten.

"Let's skip the pleasantries," the investigator began, pulling out his notebook and spearing Henry with a no-nonsense glare. "How did you know Adam was involved in the pugio case?"

"He was at the murder scene. After the officers left me with Zander, Adam stepped back into the room holding his knife, warned me not to get between him and his dagger, and then threatened to kill anyone who got in his way."

"Lt. Reese said you told her that Adam," he read from his notes, "'killed Abigail and threatened to kill Jo.'"

Jo looked at Henry surprised.

"That's what I said." Henry could feel his temper slipping.

"Is that why you gave Adam the pugio?"

"I didn't give Adam…"

"Come on, Dr. Morgan!" the investigator snapped. "We have witnesses who saw you near the abandoned tunnel, Adam was found near there and the dagger was recovered there. It was in your possession, you saw Adam, Adam wanted it, had threatened you for it, then Adam was found seriously injured, the dagger recovered nearby – and we're supposed to believe that you just took it for a second opinion from a specialist who doesn't even know you and doesn't live anywhere near where you were seen? Is that really what you want us to believe?"

"I might have dropped it when I saw Adam," Henry stated carefully and the investigator narrowed his eyes. "But I had no intention of jeopardizing the case. I just wanted him to leave me alone!"

"Why didn't you tell the police about Adam?"

"Tell them what? That a lunatic immortal was stalking me, sending me harassing messages that no one else saw, showing up at crime scenes to threaten me and those I care about without revealing himself to another soul? Would you have believed me? Or would you have locked me up and thrown away the key?" Henry demanded.

The investigator blinked, rubbed his face with both hands, and released a frustrated sigh. "I see what you mean. Did he really disappear in a flash of light?"

"Yes." Henry, Jo and Mike said in unison. Henry continued, "It's how he routinely evades the police."

"There is a note on his file that he's an extreme flight risk." Mike offered. "Of course that note was made back when we thought that he just liked to run around in his birthday suit. No one put much effort into watching him to see how he did it."

"Do we know for an absolute fact that he isn't dead?"

"Oh he's very much alive," Abe spoke up from the doorway where he was leaning against the frame for support. "Adam is fixated on my roommate. He comes and goes when he likes and pretty much wherever he likes. Like a tv show villain with a writer in his pocket, he gets away with a host of improbable things. Only Adam is very real."

Henry rushed to help Abe to a seat. "You shouldn't be up Abe."

"This guy was buggin' me." Abe glared at the IA investigator.

"I'm not trying to be an ass; I just detest being lied to," the investigator replied.

"That's understandable." Abe conceded somewhat mollified.

"Is there anything else I should know?" the investigator asked Henry.

"You wouldn't believe me either way."

The man closed his notebook and put it away before asking: "How can I convince you that honesty is still always the best policy?"

"People have redefined truth to mean only that which they are capable of believing." Henry's voice was bitter.

"I see," the investigator replied. "I'll keep in touch," and he left.


	9. Just a Mild Tangent

**AN: What is it about writing fanfiction for this site that turns my ordinary, very dull life into an instant circus and drama city? First it was a personal thing and now a very dear friend who had been battling severe depression for years has quit work and simply walked away from everything. Completely gone.**

 **If you are battling severe depression and your friends offer to help,** **for God's sake let them** **. Don't sit alone in your misery and don't try to drown your problems - the damn things float.**

 **If you're the friend, don't take it personally. You cannot do it alone.**

 **I will try to complete this story, but it may take time.**

Dr. Morgan was depressed. That had too be it; the only other alternative Mike could see was that the ME had gone insane.

It started innocently enough - after the investigator had left Mike asked a logical question, "Maybe it'll help us find your stalker if we can figure out why he's stalking you." Jo had piped up a demand for the absolute truth and gave Dr. Morgan the most pointed look, as if she knew something. As if she knew he'd lie and had lied before.

Henry swallowed nervously, shooting Mike a glance that instantly made him feel like an unwelcome invader. Mike could feel the edges of his temper fraying.

"Jo, I..." Morgan's voice faded. "Please Jo." he pleaded. Jo remained stone-faced and silent.

"Look Dr. Morgan, we're trying to help you. This man is trying to hurt you and all we want to do is help you. Instead of keeping secrets, you should trust us and let us help! Why won't you cooperate?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Mike restrained himself from slapping the table in frustration.

"Of what you'd think of me."

"Please." Mike snorted, rolling his eyes, "We're not as fragile as all that." Jo was suspiciously silent. It was unnerving actually. She looked as if she was sorry.

"What do you think of Adam?" Dr. Morgan's question seemed to come from left field.

"What?"

"It's a plain question."

"He's a megalomaniac," Mike began. "I suspect being immortal has driven him crazy. According to that book Griffin showed us, he's been living since Ancient Roman days. I think he can no longer connect with normal people because he can no longer handle the pain of losing loved ones. I suspect that there is a part of him that is jealous of others who are still able to make those kinds of connections. Perhaps even jealous enough to commit murder."

"How do you think he'd react to another immortal?" the Doctor pressed.

Mike paused a minute trying to wrap his mind around the implications of that question. "I don't know. I'm not a shrink, but I imagine he'd be very interested -" Mike's eyes grew very wide. "Are you implying he thinks you're immortal?"

"He's already tested his theories." Henry Morgan stated simply, like a man resigned to his fate. That's when Mike's world turned on its head.

"Oh shit," he breathed.


End file.
